blankmickeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bohemian Thanksgiving
"...Happy Thanksgiving..." ''- Justin'' "Bohemian Thanksgiving" is the second episode of the original blank_mickey. It is named for the low quality "poor man's" food that the cast eats. Plot The episode opens with a shot of a bottle, some deli meat, and a box of Pop-tarts being placed on a table. Justin then leans down to and looks into the camera saying, "Happy Thanksgiving," in a monotonous voice. The narrator comes in to give a monologue about Thanksgiving and explains that the cast decided to get together in order to have a meal with friends. The narrator also explains that Vinnie and Rachel are dating against there companies policy since she is a manager where they work, This cuts to a shot of Vinnie and Rachel kissing in slow motion. When the camera speeds up to regular time and the audio cuts back in it is revealed that they are embracing a very distraught Donald in order to force him to watch them kiss. Justin explains through narration that the real star of the evening is alcohol. A series of quick cuts are made to show the cast experimenting with alcohol which ends on a shot of Vinnie offering a bottle of vodka to Justin. Justin does not partake in any alcohol but expresses concern for his college finding out that he was around others who were drinking. Justin explains through narration that his concerns arose from the fact that one can be expelled from his religious college for drinking. Justin spits in Donald's cup for calling him Vincent and Rachel feeds Donald whipped cream while the narrator explains that they went "puddle stomping." He says that they could not bring a camera since he wouldn't want it to get wet, and so instead a photoshopped image of Vinnie and Donald are shown on a poorly drawn background jumping in a puddle. The narrator then poses a "question of the day" to the audience, asking, "What made my sister say this?" Erin is shown looking embarrassed and says, "Justin, you cannot put this on the internet. I'll get kicked out of Harding!" Before the answer is giving, Vinnie tells an anecdote about getting into an argument with his neighbor over playing loud music early in the morning The "answer of the day" is giving when it is revealed that Erin is embarrassed because she is in the same room as a nearly naked Vinnie. The episode ends with Justin saying that it's been a crazy evening but it is the crazy ones that keep him sane. Trivia *This episode occurs the evening before Thanksgiving Day. *Vinnie's grandfather was sitting in a chair in the living room watching T.V. the entire time. *This is the only episode to utilize the "question of the day" segment. *Puddle Stomping is an activity that the cast liked to do when it rained that involved jumping in puddles. *The line "...and not kick me out just because I got caught eating with sinners" is a reference to Jesus, who was known to have eaten with prostetutes and tax collectors despite being a moral individual.